


Countdown In Three Parts

by blua and oro (vehlr)



Series: Blue & Gold XY-XX - Mainverse [1]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comic), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/blua%20and%20oro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. A parting in three movements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Krizo (Crisis)

“Ted, I’m… I’m going to Miami.”

Michelle holds out the man’s card, steadying herself for the reaction. It never comes. He does not even look at her.

“I could really use your help, ‘Chelle,” he says plainly, and she can feel her heart wrenching at the honesty. But she, too, has to be honest.

“I’m sorry. I really, really am. But… look at me. I’m a washout. Do you know how _hard_ it is to find a gig without taking off my clothes? Sure, I’m not as young as I look, but that doesn’t mean I look young enough anymore. I can’t… I need this, Ted. I _really_ need this break.”

He smiles, and it is miles away from that soft curve of lips that used to be reserved just for her. It is tight and hard and speaks of disappointment, though he would never voice those words. “Take care of yourself, Booster,” he says finally, waving a hand in farewell as he takes a step back. “It’s what you do best.”

And as he walks away, her hand curls tightly around the credit card, plastic cutting into her palm as she bristles at the words. What did he expect? She was drowning and a lifeline was ready and waiting in Florida. Had he not done the same, once upon a time? I’ve matured, he had once said, lording it over her in that tiny office space they had called a headquarters. She had been speechless with rage. Luckily Sue had argued _that_ particular point for her.

Sue… that wound was still sore. Michelle is certain, as she pockets the card, that the best days were now behind them. Perhaps for good.

***

She steps off the plane into the Miami sunshine and her heart aches, stomach leaden with worry already. Squinting into the light, she sighs deeply.

“Hell.”

“I’m sorry, miss?” The flight attendant behind her looks worried.

“Oh, nothing. Just a realisation. Could you point me to the ticket office? I have a plane to catch.” As the bewildered man raises his eyebrows, she smiles slightly. “Actually, nevermind. I’ll think of something else.” She rummages in her bag for her flight ring, suddenly very glad she had brought her old uniform for the photoshoot. Grabbing her phone, she dials quickly. “Hi. Manny? It’s Michelle. Something’s come up. Yeah, I _know_ I’m about to lose out on… _yes_ , Manny, I’m aware… yeah? _Yeah_. Well, whatever. I’m sorry.” And as she hangs up, she is. But only a little sorry, she thinks as she ducks into the bathroom, because Ted needs her and that is much more important – and she is sorry that she ever lost sight of that.

It takes her six hours to get back, and twenty minutes to find him – in the middle of a brawl with the Madmen of all people! - and the look of surprise on his face as she blasts the bastards away is worth every ache from the flight. She pulls him to his feet.

“Figured you could use a hand,” she quips, and his laugh is like a warm balm against the world.

“But…. Miami?”

“Ted, you’re haemorrhaging money faster than a murder victim and your warehouse got broken into and cleaned out. Don’t,” she adds, putting up a hand to stop him from asking. “Dinah called me to ask where I was in your time of need. My point is, Miami doesn’t _matter_.” She shrugs. “As soon as I stepped off the plane, I knew where I was supposed to be.”

He stares at her for a long moment, like she had sprouted another head, before pulling her into a tight hug. She is surprised for a moment, but wraps her arms around him – it had really been far too long since they had connected, she realises, but it felt like she had come home.

“Now,” she says briskly as he pulls back, “let’s get started.”

***

The memories adorn his walls like trophies, and she has not smiled this much in weeks and it hurts but it is wonderful.

“I never realised you enjoyed those days as much as I did,” she murmurs, and he does not quite hear her but he looks up to find her reaching out to a picture of the old International League press-clippings and laughs.

“That’s probably the best picture of any of us that ever made the papers.”

She grins at that. Captain Marvel and a much younger Ted and Michelle smile out at her, Jonn’s stoic expression staring through her – but then, it always did, even in person. She turns back to the real Blue Beetle, wondering when exactly the lines of worry had started creeping onto his face. He boots up the computer and she takes the opportunity to rest her hands on his shoulders. “Jeez, you’re tense.”

“Huh?” He drops his head back to look up at her. “Well, wouldn’t _you_ be?”

“I guess, but… seriously, it feels like a slab of granite replaced your shoulders. When was the last time you actually relaxed?”

“No time to relax these days.”

“Ted.”

“What? I’m a busy guy.”

“Uh-huh.” She smiles wryly. “Too busy helping Babs. I know.”

He straightens up slightly at the mention of her. “Not _just_ Barbara. Her whole team -”

“You’re blushing.”

“No idea what you’re talking about. Oh look, time to log in.” He raises his head to focus on the computer screen and she drops her hands, turning away for a moment. If she was totally honest with herself, she is jealous of the attention – it had been years since they had worked as closely as he seemed to with the Birds of Prey – but then again, she thinks with a pang of sadness, Ted had always deserved better. And Barbara was better in every single way.

“So what are you looking for?”

“Money trail,” he replies, and the levity is gone from the room in an instant. As he explains, her eyes explore the room further until she cannot avoid looking at the elephant in the room.

The scarab glows ever so slightly, and it makes her skin crawl. Why did Ted have it? He was so much better than it, surely. He had always been one of the better second-stringers – creative and honest and brave, everything a good hero should be. She had always wondered why he had ended up hanging around with her. One of his less bright ideas, in truth – their partnership had always been something of a joke, and she knew that before she had been around he had been well-respected by the heavyweights.

“When did you get it back?” she asks finally, and he does not need to ask what she is referring to.

“Two weeks… maybe? I can’t really remember.” He sighs, leaning back and rubbing a hand over his face. “I thought… well, Dan used it… but I can’t get it to work at all. Typical.”

“You look exhausted.”

“Yeah… I guess I am.” He turns in his chair to smile weakly at her. “I really appreciate this, you know.”

“Shove over.”

“No, I mean it. You… came back. You really didn’t have to.” He considers her for a long moment, and she shifts under his gaze.

“I meant shove over and take a break, Ted. I’ve got this.”

“What?”

“Look,” she laughs, “I might play the fool, but I was messing around with AI interfaces when I was six. So move out the way and let _me_ play around, see what I can find.”

“Is this where you lord over me with your futuristic knowledge and I sit back and order a takeaway?” he grins.

“Sounds good. Chinese, if you’re offering.” She reaches for his hands, pulling him from the chair before reaching up to pat his cheek gently. “And you’re wrong. I really did have to come back.” Tilting her head slightly, she kisses his forehead lightly. “You’d be lost without me, admit it.” As she settles into the office chair, she can hear his chuckle.

“Yeah,” he agrees, “I would.”

And then the world explodes.


	2. Morto (Death)

The hospital is quiet when she calls out, almost lunging out of the bed, but the nightmare fades too quickly to recall and she is left aching and confused for several moments as the nurses fuss around her and gently push her back against the pillows. A freak lightning strike, they tell her. Lucky to be alive, they hesitate to say. Definitely on the mend with some bedrest, they insist.

Ted, it seems, has escaped any serious injuries – she wonders where he is. But the nurses have no news on the Blue Beetle, and after promising to bring her some water they leave as swiftly as they arrived, leaving Michelle alone again.

She sinks back against the pillows and sighs. Some freak lightning strike… sure. She examines the damage carefully; the burns on her chest are the most obvious – and painful – but she has suffered worse, over the years. An array of cuts and burns adorn her body, and she is glad that there is no mirror. Must look like a zombie right now, she thinks with a sigh. _So much for modelling._

Reaching for the remote, she flicks on the television, scanning the channels for any news. It was just past the top of the hour, she realises, so settles down to watch some bad sitcom, eyes already drifting closed.

“Sir, she _is_ asleep…”

“I know, I know.” Ted’s voice! Her eyes jolt open, and is surprised at the darkening evening light. How long had she been asleep? “I just need to talk to her for a moment,” continues Ted’s voice, and she cranes her neck to try and find him through the door.

“Let me just – oh!” The nurse pokes her head in as she speaks, surprised to see her patient awake. Ted is quick to slip in, his hand finding hers. The gloves feel strange against her too-warm skin.

“It’s alright,” she says, looking past him to the nurse. “I was just wondering if he was gonna stop by.” The nurse frowns, but leaves the pair alone. Ted squeezes her fingers tightly, and Michelle looks up at him, smiling gently. “You’re alright.”

“Diana patched me up. Listen, I need to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“When did you last see Skeets?”

She blinks. Upon seeing him, whole and unhurt, she had almost pulled him into a tight hug – her injuries stopped her from that. And yes, a part of her had sort of wanted to kiss him and, whilst her courage would never stretch _that_ far, she knew only a small piece of that action would have been just relief at his being alright. But she knew – despite their fights and distances and her envy of Barbara – that he would be happy to see her in one piece too. After all, they were friends – best friends. So his clinical and unrelated question throws her completely. She does not even have breath to reply before he talks again.

“I mean, you’ve been using your cell phone more and more, right? Because you haven’t got Skeets around.”

“Are you serious?”

“What?”

“Your house just blew up and you’re asking about my _robot_?” She tugs her hand back, folding her arms gingerly over her bandages. “Priorities, Ted.”

The man hesitates for a moment before reaching up to pull his goggles off, tugging off the cowl. He leans against the bed, reaching once more for her hand. With the goggles off, she could now see the weight of the world in his eyes, and she cannot deny him. His fingers lace around hers tightly.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” he murmurs. “I really am. I’ve just been… surprised by something.”

She reaches up with her free hand to muss his hair. “I haven’t seen him in months,” she admits. “I just figured he’d gotten fed up with me, like everyone else.”

“Not everyone else,” he starts, but she pulls a face.

“Come on, Ted. We’ve not exactly been close these past few months.”

“I was _never_ fed up with you, though. We were just busy.”

“I guess.” She does not quite believe him, but pats his hand. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does, especially when Skeets didn’t leave you either.”

“What?”

He shuffles to perch on the bed, showing her his find. She examines the goggles for a long moment, searching for the answer, before gasping.

“It can’t be…”

“He was a security droid, right?”

“Someone took my friend apart, piece by piece, to… to keep an eye on you?” Her hands are trembling, and he carefully takes the goggles from her, extracting the small tracker.

“On _us_ , Michelle.”

“No, on _you_.” She looks up at him, eyes flashing. “They’re in _your_ goggles. They struck _your_ house. They’ve been sapping _your_ funds. Ted, it’s all on you.”

He blinks. She realises he had not even considered that she might not be a target, and reaches for the edge of the blankets. He pulls back. “What are you doing?”

“Getting out of here. We can track that signal if we’re fast enough.”

“You need to rest, you’re -”

“Shut up, Ted,” she growls, swinging her legs out of the bed. “That lightning bolt was meant for you, and I’m tired of sitting by as the people I love get hurt. My brother. Sue. Now even Skeets…” She pushes up from the bed, feet a touch unsteady on the floor. “Like hell I’m letting them get you too!” The blood rushes from her head and she stumbles. He reaches to grab her, and the world spins far too quickly. The floor comes up to meet her, and the last thing she hears is him calling her name.


	3. Daŭrigo (Continuation)

When she wakes up in the hospital a few days later, she does not feel like it is the end of the world. And yet, looking back, it must have been around that time that everything ceased to be for just a second to mourn the loss of the greatest friend Michelle had ever had. Surely the world had stopped for him. Surely.

She discharges herself, because she can walk and that is enough for now. The bandage around her abdomen would have to stay for a few days longer, but her suit would keep her together – just like old times, she thinks with a smile, remembering the long-distant past when she had been confined to a metal life-support.

“Miss Carter! Miss Carter, wait!”

She turns to find one of the nurses chasing her down. She throws her hands up in defence, rolling her eyes. “Look, I know your medical opinion is that I should be resting, but I’m going home, I swear…”

“It’s not that… the Blue Beetle, he made me promise to tell you once you’d woken up – only you weren’t there when I got back on shift.” She takes a deep breath before continuing. “He told me to tell you this. He said it’s not your fault. That he _said_ it’s not your fault.”

She freezes. Later, she would swear blind that her heart stopped beating for good. That she knew, in that moment, that something was terribly wrong and that Ted was in trouble. Well, that much she already knew, but she could never have imagined the depths of that statement. Instead she lowers her hands slowly. “He… what did he mean?”

“I thought… I thought you might know. He… he also said that he never had a better friend than you.” The nurse looks fearful for a moment, as if realising the weight of her words, but Michelle grabs her arm and manages a smile.

“Thanks. I’ll let him know you kept your promise.” And as she pulls away, finding her phone, she means it. In that moment, she means every word:she will find him and tell him that – and more.

***

Diana answers her call, and she cannot help but feel a little lighter. That was the great truth about Diana – everyone adored her, like her mere presence was enough to give them all some form of strength. She had a way of talking with people that put them at ease, even on the first meeting – as if she knew you already and had decided you were a friend.

“He said you looked after him, I thought you might have a clue where he went.”

“ _zzp-_ I have not heard from Ted _kzzt-_ since our meeting three days ago.” The line is intersparsed with static. Michelle wonders how things are in the Watchtower.

“He came to me, but I…” She sighs. “I couldn’t even get out of bed. Useless.”

“You were not useless, Michelle.” Wonder Woman’s voice is crystal clear, and Michelle looks up to find the Amazon floating in front of her. Her throat dries a little – it always does in her presence; standing in front of a legend that is still spoken of in another five-hundred years would do that to a person. “Ted Kord may be in danger, however. Can you fly?”

“I, uh… I don’t have my suit,” she says lamely, and Diana smiles gently. It reminds her of her mother’s smile – knowing but kind.

She opens her arms. “Come then. Let us go swiftly.”

And it has been a long time since Booster Gold needed help with flying, but she cannot help but smile slightly as the wind whips through her hair, Diana supporting her.

***

Batman speaks, but she only has eyes for the goggles. She cradles them in her hands carefully, eyes fixed on the blood spatter. He had needed her, and she had failed him. _Failed him for the final time_ , she realises, and her stomach twists sharply, a sharp choked sob escaping her. Diana reaches out to comfort her, but she pulls away and holds them tight to her chest, glaring at the man in black.

“He came to you for help,” she growls. “He came to _you_ , and you did _nothing_. The hell with you.” She raises her arm to blast him, but Clark steps forward.

“Now is not the time for this, Michelle.” He turns to his old friend, and she can see how this will play out already.

“So you’re going to brush this under the carpet. Like he was… like Ted just…”

“Once the threat is dealt with -”

“Bullshit,” she hisses, the tears starting to slip down her cheeks. “Do whatever it is you do and save the day, but don’t _ever_ lie to me, Superman. A good man is dead, and it was preventable. Never forget that. _Never._ ” She takes one last look at the three heroes before heading out of the conference room, determined to find her own answers.

Luckily, as she approaches the teleporters, the right person calls her.

“Yo. Is it true?”

“Guy? Where are you?”

“Just tell me, Booster. Is it true?”

Her hand hesitates, hovering over the numberpad for a moment. “Please, Guy. Where _are_ you?”

The sigh is audible, but he gives her co-ordinates and she punches them in, finding herself whisked away to the alleyway behind a small bar that was once joint-ran by the Green Lantern. The man himself is leaning casually against the wall. He looks up lazily.

“So?”

She opens her fist, the broken goggles hanging limply from her hand, and finally it comes – the crashing devastation as the truth sinks in. “Ted’s… he’s gone, Guy… I don’t…” Her voice cracks, and Guy averts his eyes. “He’s really dead, isn’t he? I can’t…”

He pulls her into a rough hug, and she cries into his shoulder. Once upon a time, she had thought the Green Lantern to be arrogant and a bit of a bastard – and she knew he had held little love for her too – but he had always held a modicum of respect for the Blue Beetle, and their time together in the JLI had brought them all together in new ways. They would mourn together without shame for their fallen friend.

“It’ll be alright, ‘Chelle,” he murmurs gently. “We’ll find the bastard who did this. And hey -” here he pulls back to wipe her tears, “I’ll even let you hit the guy first. Deal?”

She nods, offering up a weak smile that does not last long. “And then what?”

“You take each day as it comes. I know ol’ Beetle wouldn’t want you to stop on his account, see. He’d kick your ass into next year if he caught you crying over him.”

“Guy, I… I love him, and I never…”

“He knew.” He smiles, and it is a strange thing to see on the face of the smuggest man she knows – a gentle curve of the lips that betrays his usual mask. “Trust me – we _all_ knew. No way in hell that he _didn’t_ know. And he loved you right back, even if he never said. So you get up and you keep going for him. You got me?”

She nods again, brushing away the tears. They would come back, of that she has no doubt – but Guy is right. The thought that Ted would have pulled a face if she had ever uttered those words aloud almost sends her right back over the edge, but she stands a little straighter and tucks the broken goggles into a spare pouch on her belt. The Green Lantern nods approval before the mask slips back – he had loved and lost and could appreciate the brutal nature of her pain, but he knew that mourning would have to wait.

“So.” He cracks his knuckles, and she looks up with determination flashing in her eyes. “Let’s get the team back together.”

***

_fino_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the end of Michelle’s story, of course, but this is where we leave the Infinite Crisis. thank you to the wonderful readers on tumblr for reading my mad little stories - I honestly didn’t expect anyone to really take notice, so the idea that more than one person is out there reading warms my cockles like whoa.
> 
> \-- oro


End file.
